Talk:Locust's Fury
I have a question on this skill, does it apply to any weapon, or just daggers? :Only daggers are capable of doublestrike. - 08:44, 16 June 2006 (CDT) I realize that, but the skill says that all of your attacks, not just daggers, have a 20% extra chance to double strike. :Same problem with "all your skills are recharged", when adrenaline skills cannot recharge. - 08:56, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Or think of it as you having a lottery ticket, but specific laws for the nation/state that lottery ticket is for prohibits you from claiming any prize if you win, and the ticket is non-transferrable. So whether a blessing from a holy shrine increases people's chance of winning the lottery applies to you will not matter. - 08:59, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :And yet, if your chance is 0% of a double strike (incapable) +33% would be 33% no matter what :P. But unfortunately Anet doesn't think so :( (Not a fifty five 02:46, 16 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Nope...effects stack multiplicatively; it would be 0 * 1.33, not 0 + .33. --Carmine 16:03, 17 January 2007 (CST) Can someone check my maths here? I'm getting Locust's equivalent to a 25% IAS in terms of attack speed, although obviously not contributing to the IAS cap. Assume normal time per attack is T. In 3T you will, on average, hit 3 times without Locust's. With Locusts you will hit 4 times in 3T. Therefore, new time per attack is 3T/4 = T-T/4, equivalent to a 25% reduction in time per attack. However, I'm not certain all the logic in that is correct. It clearly breaks down if you doublestrike 68% of the time or more normally, but I keep getting the feeling when I look at it that it only works at a 0% chance of doublestrike normally. --Khoross 14:08, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Having performed tests on a spreadsheet, it's a 25% IAS at 0% chance to critical, which decreases as the initial chance increases, not always a 25% IAS. At dagger mastery 16, it's approximately a 20% IAS. Now for me to actually do sensible maths to work out what IAS it equates to. --Khoross 14:34, 28 September 2006 (CDT) increased number of attacks over time = avg number of attacks with/avg number of attacks without = (33% + daggermastery*2%)/(daggermastery*2) at 16dm, it's a 65% chance to double strike. note, stances like flurry which add 33% IAS apply to the weapon's swing time taking 33% less time, or 66% of it's normal time, giving 50% more attacks. would work nice with mark of pain/barbs.--Beomagi 23:08, 2 December 2006 (CST) (untested, just math) *Normal dagger attack speed = 1 attack/1.33 seconds. *With locust's fury or 16 dagger mastery: 1.33 attacks/1.33 seconds = 1 attack/ 1 second. *With 16 dagger mastery and locust's fury: 1.66 attacks/1.33 seconds = 1 attack/.80 seconds. *With 33% IAS it's 1 attack/ 1 second. *With 33% IAS, locust's fury, and 16 dagger mastery: 1.66 attacks/1 second = 1 attack/.60 seconds. Has Locust's Fury been changed? Because I currently only have 4 in shadow arts right now and the duration goes up to 32 seconds.Pestilence 15:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) :This is in critical strikes. --Fyren 15:57, 25 January 2007 (CST) Assuming 14 DM, am I correct in thinking combined with flurry you hit with auto-attack on average 2 times per second (0.75*1.5*1.8)? So an a/w backed up with a dark fury could maintain an AoE edenial from fear me(-3e every second) equivalent to no less than 9 pips of degen (assuming stationary target)? Phool 17:47, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Looks right. --Fyren 20:40, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Had the same idea. A very basic idea is on my userpage about it. Skakid9090 23:33, 2 February 2007 (CST)